Stone Cold Hunter
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Failing to get into a high school yet again, Naruto comes home to his nightmare of a life. His father deceased, his mother now a slut. Dreaming for a new life, Naruto leaves his house and goes to find what he is going to do with his life. But after making a deal with a man who seems shady, Naruto is thrown into a life he never thought of. Rated M. Strong Language. Drugs. Sex.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new fanfic made by yours truly.**

 **So the other day, I was busy, playing around with my son and wife. And then, at that moment, I had a brainwave. I've created multiple fanfics. Some of which have Naruto as a crime boss who had his crown taken (9 Ways To Escape). A Pseudo Nephalem who is powerful beyond imagine (Overlord Of All). To the illustrious fanfic where Naruto once used the power of the very Afterlife to save his world (RWBNY).**

 **But there is a genre I have not really touched on. Assassin/Secret Agent.**

 **Then I went to look at some mange and found one called Kimi Wa 008. A manga that is extremely brilliant.**

 **So here I bring you my own fanfic about Naruto.**

 **In this one, Naruto will be rather clever but he has something that the others don't. A powerful demon inside him. And no, not a real demon. More like a sort of switch. Where he can access this demon in some form.**

 **So here it is.**

 **Stone Cold Hunter.**

 **As well, there is something I'm not proud of and something I will get flamed for. Forgive me.**

 **And yes, this will have Naruto and the characters in it in the Shippuden Timeline.**

 **Opening song: Stone Sour - Absolute Zero.**

 **There is going to be a pairing and yes this is a multi-crossover.**

 **So far it is going to be a Naruto x Erza.**

Chapter 1: A New Life.

Walking the streets back to his home as a sigh left his lips, Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets. This was the 5th time he had been rejected by yet another high school. Stating that his aptitude was rather bad and the school can't take him in.

He knew he studied hard for those tests. He did his absolute best in everythin he did. So why wasn't he making the mark? Why was he slaving away like this? The carrot dangling right infront of him. Yet when he tries to grab it, it moves away from him.

At times like thes, he wondered why he even tried.

His uniform playing in the light breeze. His sun kissed blonde hair tangling itself as the wind tugged it.

Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through the list of contacts he had. His scrolling soon stopped when the name of his friend showed up. Sakura. She had been accepted and she was heading to some fancy school.

Woopie doo.

Yet he was stuck like this. May as well go into the military considering that may be the best option at this rate.

Finally making it home, Naruto threw himself into the couch and looked at the ceiling. This had been the same thing for him. He was an only child. His father passed away when Naruto was 9 years old. Leaving his mother a widow. But clearly that was no longer the case here.

As if he guessed right. A cry of pleasure rippled through the two storey house from the master bedroom. He hated this. He hated it with an absolute passion. The reason why he wanted to do well was because he wanted to break free from this type of lifestyle.

He didn't want to be remembered like this. He wanted to be remembered as someone who changed the world. Yet here he was. Some life eh?

"You like that slut? Go on. Say it. Say you love this. Me pounding your slutty pussy. Whose better? Me or your dead husband?" came a voice of yet another stranger upstairs.

This was a common occurance for poor Naruto. Every night, his mother would go out. Have a good time. Get wasted, and then go to work. She worked as a teacher at some high school. She put through a few letters of reccomendations to the school about having Naruto enroll there.

But that was what a sensible mother would do.

"AH YES! I LOVE IT! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD YOU STUD! FILL MY SLUTTY PUSSY WITH YOUR CUM! I DON'T CARE IF I GET PREGNANT! AND YOU'RE WAY BETTER THAN THAT STUPID HUSBAND OF MINE!" cried his mother in pure bliss.

This was his mother's addiction. A simple, regular woman who loved her husband and son soon turned into a slut who slept with her own students. She even had sex with a few of the staff members from the school she worked at. Including the janitor.

Covering his ears to block out such horrid sounds, Naruto scrunched his eyes shut as he tried to block out the pain he was in. He wasn't in physical pain. But rather emotional.

After a few minutes of hearing the muffled screams and grunts of pleasure they finally stopped with the sound of clothes being put back on.

Removing his hands from his ears, Naruto listened.

"That was soo good~." purred his mother. "Bring some of your friends from school, and we can have some more fun."

"And have them get in on the action of fucking the hottest piece of ass in the school? Fuck no. You're all mine, bitch. But remember to give me that A on my homeroom report." cheered the stranger.

"Oh. Feisty. Very well. But if you bore me, you're out the door. And fuck me until I pass out and that A is as good as yours." barked his mother.

"With the way you suck my dick every afternoon, I doubt that." stated the stranger before footsteps were heard and the man leaving the house.

After a few minutes after the student left, Naruto's mother walked to the kitchen.

Looking up from the couch he was laying on. Naruto found her only wearing a shirt with only one button done. Her pussy still leaking cum from her latest sex session.

"Have a good time?" hissed Naruto with venom lacing his words.

"Sure did. Damn that student. He sure would make any woman his slut." said Kushina licking her lips.

"Well, he sure did a good job with you." spat Naruto glarring slightly at Kushina.

"How dare you say that? I am not a slut." snapped Kushina.

"Oh really? 'Fill my slutty pussy with your cum'. That sure sounds like a slut to me." growled Naruto.

"You don't know the struggles I face." hissed Kushina slamming her hand on the counter.

"You know nothing of the torture I face." spat back Naruto. "Everyone from my school. Everyone keeps saying to me how it must be living under the same roof with a slut for a mother. The amount of remarks I got about them wanting to fuck you. If I had a dollar for every comment about them getting you in bed? I'd be set for fucking life."

"Now listen here mister." snarled Kushina storming over to Naruto. "I am a woman. A woman with needs. I don't need my son telling me what to do."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm no better than the men who fuck who fuck you. How many men have you slept with so far? 17 if I recall?"

"21 actually. And this is the last straw you brat. You will treat me with respect or you're out on the streets. And trust me. That is the last place you wanna be. You'd never survive." snarled Kushina.

"Well clearly it is the perfect home for you. You'd do well as a whore. Oh wait. You're already one." sneered Naruto only to be slapped through the face by Kushina.

"GET OUT MY HOUSE! YOU'RE NOT MY SON!" she yelled.

"Fine." said Naruto getting up from the couch. "Maybe when I'm gone this house will be a brothel with the way you're going."

Slamming the door of the house shut, Naruto walked out into streets. That was the last straw. The final snap. He hated his life. He wondered why his father died. Sure he died, but he didn't understand why he had to die. Ever since his father died, Kushina went from mourning widow to full on slut.

But in Naruto's frustration, he found himself at a retail store he had never heard of before. A shop called 9 Lives.

Seemed weird to call something that, but then again. It rolled off the tongue nicely.

"Ah fuck it." said Naruto and walked in.

He found nothing apart from a man in a military uniform sitting at a desk with some documents before him.

"Ah, welcome welcome." he said motioning to the empty seat at the desk.

"Uh. Hi." was all Naruto said plopping down into the chair.

"So, you want to be a big shot in the world?" asked the man.

"I'd like that yes." was Naruto's only reply.

"Well then, you're in luck. But before we start that. I have some things to ask you? How old are you?"

"17." was Naruto's only reply.

"Blood type?"

"O+"

"Next of kin?"

Naruto was about to say his mother. But after the sudden spat he had with her, Naruto knew that there was no turning back from this.

"None." he replied.

"Last one. Any allergies?"

"None I know of." stated Naruto.

"Excellent. Now, this is what I'll tell you. We're a private military function that takes on people who want to be better in life-"

"Are you signing me on for the army?" asked Naruto cutting into the sentance.

"No. Not at all. Something way better. See, with the military, we are running a series of tests to see how far the human body can go. We are looking for able bodied people who have a unique set of abilities. Should you complete these tests, you will be given a handsome reward of $500 000-" said the man before Naruto cut in again.

"Holy shit. Sign me up." said Naruto not thinking clearly.

"I didn't finish my sentance." stated the man.

"I don't give a shit. Sign me up now." said Naruto.

"Very well then. Sign here and hold out your arm." said the man handing Naruto a paper with a pen.

Signing the document, Naruto held out his arm for the man.

But Naruto didn't expect him to pull out a type of gun and shoot it into Naruto's forearm.

"Ow. What the fuck?" winced Naruto.

"Sorry about that. Just a shot." said the man with Naruto passing it off as just a vaccine shot. "Alright, you're all set. Please go to the back of the store where a car will take you to the destination."

"Got it." said Naruto getting up and heading to the back of the store.

Opening the door, he found a rather nice looking sedan with two men that looked like Bouncers waiting at the car.

"You the new guy?" asked the one.

"I am." replied Naruto with confidence.

Without warning, the one man grabbed Naruto and threw a bag over his head. Blinded by the bag over his face, Naruto began to struggle only to find his wrists now handcuffed.

Oh shit. This just went from signing onto something to a full on kidnapping. This wasn't looking good. But that went out the window when Naruto was knocked out cold.

 **And scene.**

 **Well shit.**

 **Remember kids. Always ensure you know what you're getting into.**

 **Naruto has just had a very rough day and is now being kidnapped. Who knows as to where he will be taken. This can only spell the end for him. Or is it?**

 **With Naruto's life being revealed like this, what will become of him.**

 **As well, I did say at the beginning that the pairing is this so far, and I will ONLY HAVE A MAX OF 3 GIRLS!**

 **It can be from any anime.**

 **But three girls. Well two seeing that Erza is in there.**

 **Chapter 2: The Island.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Island

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Stone Cold Hunter.**

 **So the last place we left off was the beginning of this sudden situation thrusted on our hero.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki. A young man who studies as hard as he can while fighting to the growing oppression of his emotional rollercoaster of a life. A mother who doesn't give a damn about him and only cares for sleeping with her students.**

 **Taking it no longer, Naruto heads out and hits the streets before finding a rather shady retail store called 9 Lives. There he finds that they are a few people who work with the military and wish to run tests in regards to some plans to military have.**

 **Without thinking, Naruto agrees to go through with the whole thing. Thinking that should he complete these tests, he'd be given $500 000.**

 **Too good to be true.**

 **This will be the one thing Naruto will never see coming.**

 **As well, the poll is closed. The two women that will be added to the harem will be posted at the end of this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Stone Sour - Absolute Zero.**

Chapter 2: The Island.

The feeling of salt water hitting his face in the form of needles and the rocking from side to side stirred Naruto awake. His eyes fluttered open and what Naruto found was something he never thought possible.

He was on a fucking freight ship. You know, those big things that transport bulk products across water? The ones that carry those big metal boxes?

A sudden shot of pain from his neck hit him like a cemente truck made of lead. He remembered signing those documents and then being told to go to the back of the store. Then he had a bag thrown over his head and then knocked out. Looking around the massive boat, Naruto found so many faces he never seen before. Just how many people had been brought onto this boat? And how were they placed onto the boat without drawing suspicion? But then there was the next thing on his mind.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" cried Naruto to the heavens.

"Hey, shut up or get lost." hissed a voice behind him.

Turning around Naruto found a woman wearing a rather typical school uniform that he recognized. She was from Shinjuku High. It was coloured grey/black and not only that. But this woman was extremely gorgeous. Red hair that flowed from her head, laying over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. She was absolutely stunning. And those eyes of hers. Oh such beauty. Black grey eyes pierced through Naruto as if she was gazing into the very depths of his soul.

"Who are you?" hissed Naruto.

"Says the one whose been yelling like there's no tomorrow. But considering you are an ape with the brain of a peanut. I guess I'll give you my name. Erza. Erza Scarlet. Never forget it." stated the woman with venom in her tone.

"Scarlet? As in _the_ Scarlet? Your family makes weapons for the military right? You were the next one to inherit the company. Why're you out here?" asked Naruto.

"Seems you're not that stupid as I thought. Guess your brain is more the size of a walnut than a peanut. And my business is my own. And for the record. I gave you my name. So why don't you give me yours?" spat Erza.

"Oh right, sorry. Name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." introduced Naruto.

"Hm. Naruto Uzumaki. I give you three days." she hissed.

Before Naruto could even ask what she meant, a man wearing a military uniform with a megaphone made his presence known.

"Alright you maggots. Listen up!" he shouted gaining everyone's attention. "You are here because no one loves you. You're here because people think you're nothing. Well guess what? YOU ARE NOTHING!"

Naruto hung his head. Every word the man spoke was the truth. All his life. Ever since his father passed on in an accident he was left with his mother. But over time, his mother went from caring from him, to not giving a shit anymore. She neglected him. All so she can have sex with as many people as possible. On many occasions she even forgot to feed him. He would sit at the dining room table. Eating some toast in absolute hatred as rage boiled within him. Listening to the whorish screams from his mother upstairs as another student fucked her silly.

"Welcome to Hell. You will be tested in a series of trials. Strength, speed, witts. Everything will be tested." stated the man before pointing as an island that came into view. "That island has a school. Get to the school and you will be accepted. Fail, and there will be huge repercussions. Now go."

"What?" yelled one of the people gathered. "What do you mean?"

"You heard me fresh meat. Jump off the boat and swim to the island. If you're eaten by sharks, oh well. Now move it or you will be shot. As well, we're only accepting the first 30 people. The rest will be shot." growled the man as he dropped the megaphone and pulled out a pistol with him cocking it to prove his point.

Naruto scrambled to the side of the boat. Every instinct screamed at him to do what he was told. It was either swim to the island and get to the school or be shot. But even if he was swimming to the island, there was the risk of being eaten by sharks.

Too late. He was in the water and swimming before he even realized it. Adrenaline surged through his veins as he swam as fast as he could. The man was right. Welcome to Hell indeed.

 **With Kushina.**

Arriving home, Kushina opened the door and threw her bag onto the table of the living room. Today was such a handful. Or a mouthful if she went there. Giggling at how the memory of her sucking off one of her students in the bathroom during class was sure a good turn on. Then she fucked another student doggystyle in the gym storeroom.

But her musings were cut short when she realized how empty the house suddenly felt. Going to each room, she looked around.

"Naruto?" she called.

No answer.

Deciding to see if he was in his room, he headed up the stairs. Stopping outside her son's room she soon realized that she had never actually been in her son's room. Brushing the anxiety aside, she grabbed the door knob and turned.

The door creaked open and she witnessed what no mother should see. Normally a teenaged boy's room would be plastered in erotic pictures of girls and such. Naughty books hidden somewhere. Nothing was there. She even checked to be sure. The bed was neat, the books were in the shelves. Book containing various things. Ranging from Physical Sciences to Mathematics. Even Advanced Mathematics was in the collection of books.

"My son is a genius? Why didn't he tell me about this?" she wondered.

Too bad a knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts and into that of lewd ones.

"Must be one of the students I told to meet me today. Time for my afternoon meal." she snickered erotically as she raced downstairs.

Grabbing the doorknob she slowly turned it.

"Glad you're here. I've been waiting so long for a good f..."

She didn't finish her sentance as right before her were two policemen. Both looked to mean business and were also packing heat.

"Pardon ma'am but we'd like to ask you a few questions." said the officer on the left.

"Ah, sure go ahead." replied Kushina composing herself.

"There have been reports of excessid noises coming from this building. The neighbours have filed a formal complaint along with a testimony of the occupant who lives here have a serious fight with you. Mind telling us why?" asked the cop on the right.

"Ah that. My son was busy playing video games at an extremely loud volume. It was one of those echhi hentai games. I yelled at him to turn it down and he just snapped at me." stated Kushina lying through her teeth. Where as in truth she had a fight with her son on why she couldn't sleep with other men.

"Funny thing." said the cop on the left. "One of the neighbour's daughters told us that she had been to your house many times. She said that your son doesn't have a console for gaming."

Kushina was cornered. The next few words were the make or break moment. But the cop beat her to it before she could say anything.

"Another housewife across the road says that she had seen countless people who were students leave your house with big grins plastering their faces." said the cop on the left again.

"I was helping him with Maths." lied Kushina again.

"That's where things don't add up." said the cop on the right in a very angry tone. "The children of this neighbourhood and the parents of those children say that you teach Homeroom. So why would a student who needs help with Maths come to you?"

"I um... he..." stammered Kushina only to have one of the cops walk to her.

"Kushina Uzumaki, you're under arrest." said the cop as he slammed some cuffs on her.

"For what?" barked Kushina.

"For falsifying evidence. Neglection and pedophifilia. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you don't have one, one will be appointed to you." said the cop as they escorted Kushina to the partol car.

This was not looking good.

 **With Naruto.**

The swim to the shore of the island took longer than expected but at least he made it without getting eaten by sharks. Crawling onto the beach, Naruto collapsed as he huffed and puffed. His heart raced. His muscles ached and he was sure as hell he swallowed enough sea water to fix a drought.

But he knew, this was only the beginning. Looking around the island he found it to be a very dense jungle with various mountains and what not. Birds chirped in the trees as the waves crashed against the shore. It was soothing and relaxing. But he knew he couldn't relax now. He had to move. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to survive. The idea of being shot for not making it to the school in time played in his mind over and over again.

With renewed adrenaline and strength, Naruto ran into the jungle. To the school that will teach him who knows what. He just prayed he would make it in time.

 **And scene.**

 **Well shit.**

 **Kushina has been arrested for something she wished would never come to light and now it seems that Naruto has been thrown into the jaws of Hell.**

 **Every fibre in his body is screaming at him to keep moving and make it to the school. If not, then he may as well say Hi to a bullet. And he doesn't want that just yet.**

 **Will he survive? Will he get to his destination and be among the first 30 people to get to the school? Only time will tell.**

 **And here is the finished Harem for Stone Cold Hunter:**

 **Erza Scarlet - Fairy Tail**  
 **Esdeath - Akame Ga Kill**  
 **Raven Branwen - RWBY**

 **Thank you all for submitting your votes.**

 **Chapter 3: Shoot First. Ask Later.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Shoot First Ask Later

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Yes I know it's been a while since I last updated this fanfic. But doing work and such can take a lot out of you. Please understand that. But here is the new chapter.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was forced to swim in the ocean from the boat to an island where a school was where they'd teach him.**

 **What will they teach him, Naruto doesn't even know. But he knows for a fact. If he doesn't make it, then he will be facing something worse than what he had been through.**

 **Not only that, but Kushina has just been arrested for pedophilia and for trying to lie to cops. What will be in store for her?**

 **Either way, things for both of them are turning out to be rather bad.**

 **Can Naruto hang in there and make it to the school?**

 **Only this chapter will tell for sure.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening Song: Stone Sour - Absolute Zero.**

Chapter 3: Shoot First. Ask Later.

Running as fast as he could through the dense jungle, Naruto headed in the direction he felt the school was. He had no clue where the school was, only an idea. Yes it was unreliable in a situation like this. But it was better than having no idea.

Running as quickly as his burning legs could carry him. He pushed further. His lungs felt like they would explode any minute now. His mouth dry. His limbs felt heavy with fatigue. But he just had to make it to the school. Everytime he'd pass a tree, he'd look at it with his mind tempting him to just stop for a quick breather.

But he kept denying his temptatious requests. That man on the boat truly knew how to put the screws to someone. This was not going to be pretty.

An explosion broke him out of his musings. The cries of pain followed soon after. It was coming from ahead of him. For an explosion to go off in such an environment was something out of the ordinary. He was truly thankful for his instincts to go in this random direction.

Follow what is out of place, and youre bound to find what you're looking for.

When he came to a clearing, his musings worries were confirmed. As well as his salvation.

Just ahead was an entrance. It looked to be that of some sort of underground tunnel. Well, the opening of one. The school must be underground. No wonder one couldn't find it that easily.

But what confirmed his worries was the results of that previous explosion. Looking around the areas were craters and a few mangled corpses. Landmines. Looking to his left arbitrarily. He found a young teen with his legs blown off. He looked like he'd never make it without treatment.

"Hey." said Naruto walking to the man. "You okay?"

The boy just looked to Naruto and flipped him the middle finger.

"Fuck off short stack." barked the boy.

"Let me help you." was Naruto's only response.

"Hmph. Such mediocrity." came a voice Naruto remembered.

Turning around, Naruto found Erza to be standing there.

"Helping the weak? You're gonna die if you're not careful." said the woman before bounding into the fray of landmines.

Moving as if she was gliding on the ground, she effortlessly made it to the other side before charging into the tunnel.

"Just go. Shit head." barked the wounded individual.

"You need a doctor." said Naruto only to be pushed away.

"I said fuck off." barked the man.

Naruto had no choice. The threat of facing something worse than Hell playing in his mind again. This is not going to end well. Knowing full well that he wasn't going to make it to the other side of the area. He began to think of a way through. And like a lightning bolt from the god of thunder himself. Naruto had an idea.

Grabbing some stones, he threw a few of them in the direction he was facing. A series of explosions rippled through the dirt. Okay, that outlined a path for him to take. Moving forward a bit before throwing a few more stones he repeated this step before finally making it to the other side. This was only the beginning, Naruto was certain about that.

 **Undisclosed location.**

A group of the elitest people stood before a massive screen showing many of the people who would enter the school where they will be taught something powerful. Many of these people saw potential in a few of the new students, but they were all intrigued in Naruto. Their faces were all covered by the shadows of the room.

"He shows extreme promise. Is this guy truly _his_ son?" asked one of them who spoke in a feminine voice.

"He is. Without a doubt. _He_ used that very same technique as Naruto." said another who was a man by the sound of his voice.

"If he doesn't show a heart, he may be even able to surpass our greatest agent." said another who was also female by the voice.

"We shall see." said the one who spoke first.

 **With Kushina.**

Sitting cuffed to the desk of the interogation room, Kushina fidgeted with her hands. She never thought she'd be arrested. She had never been arrested before. Until now.

What was she even thinking? She knew sleeping with underaged men was against the law. Yet the taste of forbidden fruit was just so sweet. She couldn't resist the temptation.

Yet her secret bit her in the ass. There was no escaping this. Her train of thought however was cut short when the door opened to reveal two cops. The same ones that arrested her.

Laying down a file on the desk, the one sat down while the other stood.

"Right. Let's start." said the one sitting down and opening the file.

"Kushina Uzumaki. Graduated in 2011. Honors Degree in Homeroom. Married Minato Namikaze and had a son named Naruto. Husband died in a traffic accident. Spent a few months in mourning and then decided to resume teaching as a means of keeping yourself in check." said the cop before closing the file and looking to Kushina.

"Please explain to me why the heck did you decide to do something so wrong on so many levels?" asked the one standing up.

"I have nothing to say." retorted Kushina only for the one standing up to slam a hand on the table.

"Listen here. You're looking at 15 years without parole for what you have done." snapped the cop.

"Make this easier for yourself and explain to us why you commited not just infidelity but also pedophilia?" asked the one sitting down.

 **With Naruto.**

The travel underground was tougher than Naruto thought but thankfully he made it. He had finally made it to the school. Funny enough the underground tunnel led to the top of the mountain. That would explain the the sudden uphills in that tunnel. The scenery before him was amazing. To finally be able to feel the air against his face. The smell of the salt water from the beach and sea were truly refreshing to feel and smell against his skin.

Turning to the school, Naruto took his first step in the grounds of the institution. His new life was about to start. Whatever they had planned for him.

A woman holding a sheathed rapier in her one hand, with cyan blue hair and a very developed body was seen walking to him. A warm smile on her face as she stopped before him.

"Congratulations for making it to this school. You are the last person to make it here." she said.

Naruto's heart sank immediately. Was he the last one here? That meant he'd end up paying the price. Was this truly how he was going to leave? Not having accomplished anything in his life.

"Don't worry young blood." she chirped breaking him out of his near mental breakdown. "You are the last person to arrive out of the 30 people that have arrived. Meaning you just scraped through into being accepted here."

"Oh thank god." chimed Naruto feeling a massive weight being lifted from his shoulders.

That was a true relief. Hearing that he was the 30th person to make it made him feel at ease. He was truly lucky to finally make it.

"Now, there is a matter on the ones that didn't make it. The others have been dealt with. And I believe that he is arriving...now." said the woman.

As if on que, a young teen that seemed so out of breath made it to the school. His huffed and puffed as if he suffered from smoker's lungs. His body hunched over as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I made it. I MADE IT!" he cried cheering to the skies while smiling like he won the lottery.

Naruto hung his head knowing full well that he didn't make it. Naruto obtained the final spot. Not this guy. It was heartbreaking.

"Sorry kiddo. But this one here made it before you." said the woman turning to the cheering teen. "You're the 31st."

"What?" clamped the man. "How is that possible?"

"As a tradition with our organisation, the ones that didn't make it. Must be dealt with accordingly." said the woman reach behind her.

What she pulled out, made Naruto's blood turn to ice then and there. In her hands rested a Glock 13. But what made him even more cringe in fear was when she turned to Naruto.

"As a means of ensuring the secrecy of our organisation, he isn't allowed to return home. No loose ends. It is your duty to remove anyone who would compromise our name." said the woman handing Naruto the gun.

"It is now your duty. Protection from the outside world is key. Hold up your honor and do it." she said making Naruto take the gun into his hands. "Shoot him."

"But. I-I can't." stammered Naruto as fear snaked into him as his hands began to shake.

The boy had already fallen to his feet and was already begging Naruto to show mercy to him.

"Go on. Uphold the code. You're one of us now. And you are entitled to hold up the code we have." said the woman.

Placing the gun properly in his hands Naruto lifted the gun and aimed down the sights with shaky hands. The woman soon walked to be behind Naruto.

"There is your target. There is your enemy. There is your prey. Only the strong survive while the weak die." she whispered into his ear.

"But I'm not strong." whimpered Naruto in fear at what was expected of him.

"Then become strong. Pull the trigger. Show the world that you will not allow them to walk all over you. Are you a coward? Or are you a lion?" she pressured.

"I...don't think I can do this." shook Naruto.

"So you're admitting that you're weak. You're admitting to the lies the world has been feeding you. You're admitting to the fact that your mother is a cheating whore that will sleep with anyone." she said with a smile.

That flipped a switch within Naruto. The mere mention of his mother came as a surge of rage within him. One which stemmed from a still fresh wound.

"I am not a coward." Naruto growled.

The shaking in his hands stopped.

The woman smiled at this. She had him. Right where she wanted him.

"Look at him. He's probably hiding behind the persona of a weak man. But I bet if we look into him, he was one of your mother's regulars." she continued to egg on.

"Shut it." growled Naruto.

"Just look at him. I bet if your mother was here. She'd be sucking him of right in front of you while he flipped you the finger." she continued to tempt.

The picture of what she stated played within Naruto's mind. He could see this man standing before him. A wicked smile on his face as he had flipped Naruto the middle finger while his whore mother was in between his legs, covered in his cum sucking him off.

"The bastard." growled Naruto pulling the hammer back.

"Then prove to me that you will not let that happen. Show me the resolve of your heart. How much do you want everyone to suffer? How much do want to see them suffer for the pain you've been through?" she sneered.

"I SHIT TON!"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Three shots were fired and the teen dropped to the ground. Three bullets lodged in his skull as his body lay there. Blood flowing out his skull.

A slowl clap was heard which snapped Naruto out of it. Before he could drop the gun at the shameful and sinful act he did, the woman pat him on the back.

"Welcome to Akatsuki." she chimed as she pushed the hammer back in and holstered the pistol before walking away as if nothing ever happened. "Hm, I'm hungry after that. Maybe I can raid Raven's stash of Cheetos."

Naruto dropped to the floor. And threw up. What he had just done. Would forever haunt him. He had just taken the life of another human being. And what was worse about it. He was baited into doing it. He'd have to become stronger. Stronger than ever to fight this rage he had within him. If not fight, then to control it entirely. He couldn't have another incident where this happens.

 **And scene.**

 **Well, shit.**

 **Looks like Naruto just took his first life. This looks like something Naruto will have to get used to. And yes, as you can see, things just went dark. Naruto will now be grafted into the organisation known as Akatsuki.**

 **What are they about anyway? What are their goals? What do they truly want from him?**

 **Only time will tell.**

 **Chapter 4: Testing Of Will.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


End file.
